


Mutual Obsession

by Magicandmalice



Series: 50 Shades of Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Feels and Angst and a Dash of Fluff, Jealousy, Kitty Ears and Tail, Loki loves jealous and possessive Thor, M/M, Marking, Obsessive Love, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't belong to anyone.” Loki gasped, head tilting back automatically, body reacting to the touch of Thor as it always did. Heat licking down his spine to pool in his groin and legs weakening. Thor hadn't touched him like this in months and it was going to his head all too quickly. This was exactly what he had been wanting when he had decided to provoke the blond.</p>
<p>“You don't believe those words any more than I do. Tell me your safeword.” Thor demanded, pressing his body tight to Loki’s own, pinning the smaller form to the wall at his back. No room to move, no room to escape, just the way they both liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely Sonia I hope you enjoy darling, this starts hard and kind of bleeds into soft.
> 
> This fic is the 2nd part in a 50 part series called '50 Shades of Marvel'. Ships and content will vary with each Part but will still run along the theme of soft/hard kinks and/or BDSM and can be read as stand alone fics.

“Why don’t you just tattoo your damn name on me then?” Loki yelled as he stormed into the apartment he shared with his older brother. Well adoptive brother but whatever.

“If I thought that it would keep everyone's hands off that ass of yours I would be more than happy to. But with you flirting and encouraging them the way you do I highly doubt it would deter their intentions in the slightest.” Thor thundered as he followed his younger brother into their place. He had tried, he really had, not to let something like this happen. In the last six months he had held an unrelenting grip on his jealousy doing everything he could not to let it get the better of him again. 

But to have someone so blatantly and crudely touch HIS Loki in such a way was the final push need to snap his self control into tiny pieces. Loki seemingly encouraging it made it that much worse.

“Flirting? Encouraging? You take me to go see The Rasmus, my favorite band, front row no less, for Christmas and our Anniversary and you accuse me of flirting with that little bint? You make it seem like I want the attention of all these other men.” Loki accuses, eyes narrowed as he glared at the other. Well Thor was half right at least, he didn't want to sleep with these other men, but he did want the attention to make Thor jealous.

“Sure as hell seemed that way to me when you let him grab your ass and grind his dick against you while you danced,” Thor snapped. The recent image burned into his mind's eye and making his blood boil all over again. 

“I was waiting for you to come over and do something about it! If I had known you were just going to watch him then I would have responded much quicker than I did. You always always run everyone off before I have the chance to say a word so excuse me if I got a little used to that, though you do seem to be letting it happen more and more. Recently you seem to have lost interest in me so why shouldn't I enjoy some attention being paid to me?” Loki hissed. 

He hated admitting that to Thor, not that he didn't like the jealous and possessive side Thor seemed unable to control when it came to Loki, but the fact that he had come to expect it. Loki reveled in that attention and Thor knew it, he wanted this side of Thor as much as the rest of him and at times, yes he even encouraged it. 

Ever since they had been children, Loki had come first in everything and heaven forbid someone get between them. Or worse, try to take Loki's attention away from his older brother. Now Loki had become used to Thor chasing away unwanted riff raff he was disappointed when it didn't happen. Which over the last six months or so had been happening with increasing frequency.

Even their friends had always made a point to warn any new additions to the group as well as anyone that gave Loki a second glance that Thor had a little bit of an overprotective streak regarding his little brother. But only a handful of people knew just how far that streak actually went. Even fewer knew how much Loki adored it. No one knew why it was there though and just chalked it up to a harmless brother complex. Well not so harmless when Thor actually put one delusional, would be suitor in the hospital with an impressive set of broken ribs.

Though the last several months had seemed more and more like Thor was backing away from him. After a huge fight involving one of their friends Thor had seemed to keep some distance between them. He had started leaving for hours at a time, never saying where he was going or when he would be back. He was never around when their friends were over and he touched Loki less than ever and Loki was not taking the changes well. His self doubt creeping up on him and convincing him that he was no longer the one to hold his beloved's attention. A fact that was slowly driving him insane enough to attempt the actions he had allowed tonight.

Letting more than one guy get close enough to touch and proposition his younger brother, Loki may have let tonight get a little out of hand just to finally get the blond to do something, anything, to show even a little of the possessive passion that burned within him. Not that he wanted Thor to know that though.

“You were waiting on me to remove him from you?” Thor asked doubtful that that was the complete truth. His brother was well known for hiding and twisting the truth to whatever end suited his purpose at the time. So he may well be telling the truth about that, but Thor was no fool and he knew Loki was keeping some of the truth to himself.

“I was,” Loki said coldly as he watched Thor pace before him in obvious agitation. Blue eyes glancing at him thoughtfully every few moments before suddenly the pacing stopped with Thor looming directly in front of him.

“I don’t think I believe you.” Thor stated as he backed the smaller male up against the wall. Arms coming up to place his palms on the wall on either side of Loki’s face. Crowding in against the smaller male as he looked down into bright, green eyes glaring up at him. 

“I think you decided to let him do as he pleased only because I didn't put a stop to it. My selfish and spoiled little brother deciding to make me jealous because he didn't get what he wanted right at that moment.” Thor mused not missing the flare of lust briefly flashing in those beautiful eyes. That little spark was all it took to know he was right. Loki had indeed been trying to make him jealous then. Thor was honestly confused by this fact as their last major fight had been about Thor’s jealous nature.

“As if I would lower myself to such base actions.” Loki snapped, trying to hide the shiver of excitement he felt at the low, rough quality Thor's voice had just taken on. 

“You forget who you are talking to right now Loki. Play your games as you wish, but do not lie to me. You wanted to make me jealous for whatever reasons you have, keep it to yourself if you wish. It won't change what's about to happen because you let that scrawny, limp dicked little fuckboy touch what isn't his to touch.” Thor growled, leaning down and nosing aside the loose shirt the other wore, dragged his tongue across Loki’s clavicle. 

“I don't belong to anyone.” Loki gasped, head tilting back automatically, body reacting to the touch of Thor as it always did. Heat licking down his spine to pool in his groin and legs weakening. Thor hadn't touched him like this in months and it was going to his head all too quickly. This was exactly what he had been wanting when he had decided to provoke the blond.

“You don't believe those words any more than I do. Tell me your safeword.” Thor demanded, pressing his body tight to Loki’s own, pinning the smaller form to the wall at his back. No room to move, no room to escape, just the way they both liked it.

“ ‘No Felicia’,” Loki choked out. Despite the hilarity of the safeword, Loki still trembled in anticipation of what was coming. The use of safewords was a rarity between them, but was exactly what he had been wanting ever since it seemed like Thor had been losing interest in him. He supposed letting that pathetic man practically nut against him had served his purpose well enough. 

“Very good little brother, now I think it's time to show you just how much you do indeed belong to me.” Thor growled as he bit down on the soft vulnerable skin high upon Loki’s neck just beneath his ear . Applying a hard suction to the seal of lips and teeth, ignoring the squirming body in his arms and only pulling back once he was sure to have left a large livid purple mark on Loki’s pale flesh. 

Taking in the sight of a large mark no amount of makeup would cover, Thor let an almost feral smile turn up his lips. Glassy eyes stared at him as soft pants left parted red lips.

Giving the other no time to respond to his actions, Thor bent and picked Loki up, throwing him over his shoulder. His brother’s surprised yelp cut off by the solid sounding smack as Thor’s palm connected with that firm ass. A bitten off moan sounded weakly as Thor stalked through the hall and into their bedroom. 

Tossing his burden onto the bed Thor remained standing as he stared down at the mess of flushed skin, long black hair, and green eyes. Cock hardening at the sight of his Loki spread out in such a way.

“I think my kitten needs to be punished for what he did tonight. I will give you one hour to ready yourself for me. I think the blue would suit you nicely tonight.” Thor said before leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

Loki remained where he lay for several moments after the blond had left the room, needing the time to get his thoughts in order.The Blue… looks like his plan had been a little more effective than he had meant it to be. Well he certainly wouldn't complain about that.

 

A moment later he was a flurry of movement as he raced to get himself ready for when Thor returned to him. He even had a surprise for the blond that he had been wanting to show him for a while, but no time had seemed good with the current distance that had grown between them. But with where tonight looked to be headed it seemed like to be his best chance. They needed to work a few things out certainly but this would be a good place to start.

~~~~~~~

As his alarm chimed the designated hour’s end, Thor began heading back towards the bedroom Loki was in. The brief amount of time had allowed him to shower away the smell of smoke and sweat from his skin that had still clung to him from the concert. Luckily both men had their own rooms with attached bathrooms, usually just for show when people visited them. But on occasion allowed them both to get ready separately when needed. It had served well tonight to let them both make their own preparations for what the night would bring. 

While alone with his own thoughts, Thor had been thinking of just how long it had been since the last time Loki and he had really let themselves go. He had been amazed that almost a full six months had passed them by and Thor had not even noticed. As he stood outside the bedroom door keeping him from his lovely brother, barefoot and shirtless with only a soft worn pair of black jeans that molded to every curve and muscle they covered, Thor sighed. He had to take that back, he had noticed he just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it. He hated to admit it but it would seem he was more than partially at fault for tonight’s little episode. He had been ignoring Loki, which he well knew was never a wise thing to do.

Deciding to bring it up with his beloved afterwards, Thor shook himself from his thoughts. Regardless of who was at fault for what, it was high time to re-stake their claim on one another and remind Loki that as long as he had Thor he would never need anyone else. Pushing the door open Thor’s eyes went immediately to the figure curled around a large dark blue pillow. 

Pale arms wrapped around it and holding the plush cushion close to a nude chest. Legs stretched out, long and slender with a hint of muscle clad in silky frost blue stockings, matching garters to hold them firmly in place. Gauzy, almost flimsy panties the same frost blue with little black ribbons threaded through and straining across Loki’s already hardened cock. 

Thor let his eyes trail up slowly, taking in and savoring the sight before him though pausing at the glimpse of a tail draping over sharp hipbones, several shades darker than the soft material it rested next to. Forcing his eyes to move on, Thor silently promised himself to take advantage of that soft tail later. Loki was extremely sensitive to soft or silky material against his nipples, a fact that Thor exploited anytime he got the chance.

A pleased smile on his lips, he stepped forward, lust darkened eyes taking in the matching blue cat ears sitting perfectly nestled among silken black locks. Though he felt his breath stolen from him and his thoughts scatter as he froze in place when Loki sat up just enough for a silvery glint to flash in the dim lighting of the room. A black lace ribbon wound several times around that beautiful throat with the Norse rune for Thor’s hammer hung delicately in the center. 

“What’s this Loki?” Thor asked as he found his voice and sat on the bed next to his brother. Eyes still locked on the gently swinging little piece of silver, mouth dry at the various implications it carried with it.

“I bought it for you for as a gift a while ago, I know how fascinated you are with Norse Mythology and Runes so I thought you might like it as a pendant. But then I thought you might like it better if I wore it for you. It might not be as permanent as a tattoo but the intent behind it is still the same.” Loki murmured softly. Voice trembling with just the slightest hint of nerves though his body remained deceptively relaxed. 

Thor felt the words like a punch to his gut as he stared down into the earnest, green eyes of his Loki. His, even going so far as to wear such a thing to state to the world that he happily belonged to Thor. It was almost too much for the blond and he leaned in to capture soft, pink lips with his own. Licking his way inside that warm, wet mouth and tasting every velvety inch he could reach. Pulling away only when they both felt the burning in their lungs begging to let them breath.

“When did you get this?” Thor asked. 

“I found it in May and was going to give it to you at that time, but then I decided to gift it to you like this. But before I could we had that huge fight about Bucky and after that… things changed and it didn't seem right to anymore.” Loki whispered, his eyes looking right at Thor. Intense and sad and yet still holding a tiny hint of lust despite it all.

The last fight they had had, had been right about that six month mark. After the explosion of Thor's jealousy leading him to attacking Loki's best friend Bucky, accusing Loki of being more interested in Steve's boyfriend than his own. They had worked things out, though Thor noticed that they had been distancing themselves from one another. No… no that wasn't right, Thor had been distancing himself and it was high time he admitted that to them both.

After what had happened and the hurtful words thrown about that night. Thor had been trying to give Loki the breathing room he thought the other had wanted. Unfortunately the best way he knew how to do that was to take a step back and look the other way when something bothered him, taking his frustration and anger out in the gym. He hadn't realized he had been hurting Loki as much as he had, this needed to be fixed. Before anything else happened tonight they needed to be on the same page about where they were in this relationship.

“Is this the first time you have worn it?” Thor wondered, an awful feeling welling up from deep inside as a thought struck him.

“No.” Loki admitted quietly. “The nights you left for hours to go do...whatever… I wore it then. It helped to make me think I was still wanted by you. Whenever I was alone it helped to ease some of the pain. ”

Thor felt his breath catch and his heart ache at the admittance. Had he really been so blind to just how far he had been pushing Loki away? 

“Oh my precious Loki. I promise you I have never once stopped wanting you and I highly doubt I ever will.” Thor assured firmly. 

“Then why have you been pushing me away? Why did I have to resort to making you jealous for you to finally act like you still wanted me as yours? What exactly is the problem that has made you keep me at arm's length over the last several months?” Loki asked voice becoming more anxious with each word. If Thor still wanted him then why the strange and distant behavior recently? He knew their last fight had been one of their worsts but surely he wasn’t still jealous of Bucky?

With a sigh Thor pulled Loki up and into his lap. Leaning back against the headboard and positioning them both until they were comfortable. Careful to move the other gently so as not to cause discomfort with the tail being held in place as it was. Strong arms wrapped tightly around the slender form and his face buried in the spicy scented black hair of his lover, careful not to dislodge the delicate blue cat ears nestled there.

Holding Loki like this not only brought them both some much needed comfort but allowed Thor to speak without looking into those hurt, green eyes.

“After that last fight we had, you were so angry with me. The things we said to each other… I never want that to happen again. I thought you wanted me to back off and try not to be so jealous and possessive of you, thought it would be the only way I wouldn't lose you. So I made myself take a step back and give you the space I thought you wanted.

I would see men and women look at you with lust and would burn with the urge to hurt them and lock you away where only I could see you. So I went to the gym instead, worked myself to exhaustion so as to keep hold of those desires. I didn't realize how much I was also distancing myself from you by doing this.” Thor explained, voice low and ragged at the admittance.

Pulling away to fully straddle Thor's hips and look into his eyes Loki frowned. Biting his lip briefly at the feel of the butt plug pushing further inside him with that move.

“Thor I never wanted space and, you will never hear these words again, I love the jealousy and possessiveness you express over me.” Loki said.

“But I thought you…”

“Thor, all I wanted was for you to trust me when I tell you there is no one and never will be anyone else. I don't want to have my every move and choice controlled. Well that and I would appreciate it if you didn't almost break my friend’s arm after accusing me of cheating on you. I swear I am not attracted to any of them and Bucky is honestly the least of your worries as he has eyes only for Steve,” Loki finished dryly. 

“I do trust you, it's everyone else I worry about. It drives me insane just at the thought of another seeing you like this or getting to touch you. I promise to try and relax around your friends, but I make no promises towards anyone else.” Thor murmured as his hands began trailing gently over the smooth strip of bare skin above Loki's stockings.

“That's all I ask and please don't push me away like that again.” Loki whispered leaning forward to brush a light kiss against full lips. 

“I swear it. I never meant to cause you pain or make you doubt my love and desire for you. As unhealthy as I am sure it is, my devotion to you pales in comparison to anything else. There is nothing you could ask that I would not give.” Thor vowed. He knew the words may bring him trouble in the future, promising such a thing to his mischievous little brother. But Loki was worth every bit of it and needed to have no doubt just how deep his borderline obsessive love ran.

“Show me.” Loki purred after a moment of silence while he turned those words over in his head.

Locking his eyes with the confused blue of his brothers own, Loki slowly leaned back. Bracing himself with his hands behind him on Thor's well muscled thighs. His legs spreading further apart and his back arching the slightest bit. Fully on display from slender neck to his full cock, still covered by the flimsy and now damp material of the blue panties that hid nothing from Thor's eyes.

“Show you what?” Thor asked knowing what Loki wanted but needing to hear the words fall from those beautiful lips.

“Show me how much you love me, how much you want me. After all didn't you promise earlier to show me just how much I belonged to you? How much you own me?” Loki asked with a smirk, pleased as he watched Thor's eyes trail over every inch of his body. 

Loki knew exactly how good he looked and just how sexy Thor found him when dressed in such a way as this. Seeing the lust fill those eyes once more only served to fan the flames of his own that much hotter.

“I suppose I did didn't I. Well I must make good on my promise then shouldn't I. Can't let you have any doubt that you are mine.” Thor teased in a low, rough voice. Hands coming to rest on sharp hips and press Loki's ass tight to his groin.

Loki moaned loudly, body trembling at the feel of the short but thick butt plug holding his tail in place shifting inside him. 

“Always so eager for me you are. God do you even know what you do to me? You drive me to madness Loki. Sitting there so pretty and in display for me. I want nothing more than to rip that flimsy thing off of you and devour you.” Thor growled, right hand going up to let thick fingers, rough with calluses, flick and pinch sensitive nipples. His other hand slipping back over Loki’s perfectly shaped bare ass, finger tips prodding at the base of the butt plug holding the tail firmly in place. To this day Thor still thought the assless panties he had bought for use of the tail was his best purchase ever. 

“Yes, Thor please.” Loki mewled as he tossed his head back and ground his hips back trying to get Thor to give him more. The exquisite pleasure that bordered on pain from Thor's fingers tormenting his nipples causing him to pant unevenly with each lick of fire that spread outwards through his body.

“I think I rather enjoy you like this my love. So vulgarly displayed for me. You look like pure Sin and I am finding myself all too willing to damn my soul to have you. Tell me did you prep yourself fully for me before I came back?” Thor asked, rubbing the soft slick skin that met the base of the plug. Each move, light and teasing, caused Loki to squirm in frustration.

“Then sin as you would, but don't tease me, not tonight.” Loki gasped, green eyes filled with a plea he wouldn't voice yet. It had been entirely too long and tense between them for a game of cat and mouse tonight, despite the ears and tail Loki currently wore. Tonight he needed Thor, needed him to fill him, to fuck him, to claim him.

“As you wish.” Thor growled, reaching up with his left hand to grasp the back of Loki’s neck firmly and pull him down. Taking parted lips in a rough kiss and drinking in the cries of pleasure that escaped the other. Right hand removing the tail from Loki and tossing it aside, before sliding a finger inside in one smooth move.

He would make use of that tail later, but for now he was more than happy to give Loki what he needed.

Not taking his time as he knew Loki had already stretched himself, Thor quickly added a second and third finger. Stroking deeply, and rubbing firmly against the small bundle of nerves he found there, he relished the broken sounds Loki made as he pushed back into the fingers fucking him open.

Tangling his fingers in the long, silky hair of his beloved, Thor pulled the other’s head back roughly. Loki whimpered at the rough handling but bared his neck further at the move. Offering the vulnerable skin, marred only by the black ribbon of the choker, to Thor almost as if in sacrifice. 

It was an offering Thor would never turn down.

Moving up just the slightest bit, Thor ran his lips and tongue, slow and gentle, over the smooth skin bared. Delighting in the feel of Loki's breath hitching in anticipation of what was going to happen. Breath that left him in a rush and a broken cry as Thor's teeth closed hard on the sensitive flesh. Applying a tight suction and not releasing until he knew a large mark would be left behind.

Releasing the bruising flesh between his teeth, Thor took in the sight of the dark purple and red mark blooming on pale skin. Pulse racing under the bruise and the outline of teeth vividly on display. All placed only inches away from the silver Norse rune charm.

“So beautiful.” Thor breathed. He still found himself surprised almost daily that such an enchanting creature was his. “This round won't last long my love.”

“Don't need you to last, just fuck me already.” Loki panted as he came back in for another kiss. He was ready, more than ready to feel Thor again and Loki knew he wouldn't manage much longer than Thor. The release of so much tension and now the sharp and sudden build of lust and need between them was overwhelming. 

“Fuck.” Thor gasped, fingers pulling free of the warm body and wiping clean on the twisted sheets beneath them. Several moments passed of ragged breaths and wet kisses, before Loki was pulling a slim bottle of lube from under the pillows and raising up just enough for Thor to unbutton his jeans and shimmy them down to mid thigh. Both too impatient now to undress further.

Loki wasted no time in running his now lube coated fingers over the blond’s hard cock, desperate to get Thor inside of himself. The pleasured hisses and growls coming from the blond with each pass of Loki’s hand made him ache just that little bit more. Sure they had had sex since their fight but it hadn't been the same as it used to be. This here, impatient and needy and full of heat was what they had been missing. Nothing held back or hidden between them, as it should be.

Pushing aside Loki's hand, Thor grasped Loki's hips and pulled him up to kneel directly above his flushed cock. Right hand still holding tight to those hips, Thor brought his left down to grasp himself firmly. Holding his cock up as he lowered Loki's body down. Gasps leaving them both at the feeling of an agonizingly slow entrance. 

Thor was only partially in before Loki lost patience and let himself drop down with no warning, a loud cry sounding as he took Thor in fully. 

“Ah fuck…” Thor hissed, eyes wide as they took in the trembling and panting form of Loki in his lap. Both hands now on Loki’s hips in an effort to hold the other still and give him time to adjust to the sudden fullness.

“Thor, Thor please…” Loki mewled, green eyes damp from tears of both pain and pleasure. Hips grinding down against the iron grip Thor currently held them in. 

“I don't want to hurt you.” Thor rasped, his control slipping quickly through his grasp. He had never much been known to deny himself that which he wanted, and with an eager and pleading Loki squirming in his lap and dressed the way he was, wasn't making it any easier.

“You never could. Thor please, you feel so good like this. More, its been so long, please more. Mark me, claim me, fuck me.” Loki begged softly, lips parting on a gasp as he shifted and drove the blond deeper.

A low growl sounded at Loki's words, hands sliding back and palming the soft flesh of Loki’s ass. Gripping firmly to hold the brunette still as his own hips gave a sharp buck upwards into the tight heat of Loki’s body. The strangled sob that was ripped from Loki let Thor know he had the right spot. 

“Yes. Yes please, just like that. Fuck Thor, so good.” Loki cried, head thrown back and legs pushing up before letting him drop back down to meet each of Thor's trust. Finally being given what he wanted as Thor filled him to the point of almost too much. Branding him from the inside out with his heat and passion.

“Ride me Loki let me watch you work yourself on my cock.” Thor ordered, hands moving to rest at a slender waist to allow Loki to move as he wished.

Loki never hesitated as he leaned back and braced himself on muscular thighs with shaky hands. Hips moving erratically as he stretched his legs a bit further apart to get the better angle he needed. Ragged moans torn from him with each downward thrust as he fucked himself just as Thor has commanded him to.

Thor himself burned the image Loki made into his mind. Back arched beautifully, muscles tense and trembling from the strain the position held him in. Lips kissed and bitten red, parted for each lovely sound to echo through the room. Shapely legs still clad in blue silk stockings pressing hard into Thor's sides as he pushed himself harder. Topping it all off was the red leaking cock on proud display through the now wet panties. Stretching the already thin material even tighter and outlining every inch of that delicious flesh perfectly.

Thor couldn't have planned a more mouth watering sight if he had tried. For several moments Thor lost himself in the sight and feel of his beloved’s body, but the frustrated cries that pierced his haze of lust signaled his love's need.

“Touch yourself.” Thor hissed feeling the urge to see it all. Pleasure coiling tight and hot in his gut  
with each thrust he knew he was close but needed to see Loki cum first.

Bringing one hand around to his front and slipping it beneath the strained silk and lace Loki wrapped a hand around himself. A needy moan torn from him at the friction of his hand on his cock. 

“Thor… going to…” 

“Do it my beautiful Loki. Cum for me, let me see it.” Thor growled, eyes locked on the positively sinful sight of Loki’s hand stroking his cock. 

Fucking up into Loki even harder trying to get even deeper, Thor lost his ability to breath as Loki froze above him. Body going tense as a wire, only seconds before a low broken cry sounded from the brunette as he was swept up into the waves of pleasure that crested over him. Wetness spreading over the silk covering and leaking through to drip down onto Thor’s own groin. 

The sight presented to him and the feel of Loki clenching hard around him sent Thor over his own edge. Body straining as he thrust twice more before filling the tight body that surround him. His vision blurring slightly at the edges as his orgasm seemed to tear through his body and leave him a quivering mess of over sensitive nerves beneath his lover.

Falling together in a tangle of damp limbs as their bodies collapsed together and they gasped for air. Bodies cooling in the sex scented air and ragged gasps evening out into steady breaths. Soft kisses exchanged for several moments before Loki broke the silence.

“I belong to you my love, but you also belong to me. Do not distance yourself from me again.” Loki said, the unspoken threat sending heat down Thor’s spine at what kind of retaliation his inventive lover would come up with. Thor wasn't the only possessive one in their almost obsessive relationship.

“Never again.” Thor swore. He would never hurt Loki in such a way again he would make sure of that. 

“Now I do believe you can do better than just two little, old marks don't you? Give me everything tonight.” Loki purred stealing several more kisses from the blond. He knew that he and Thor still had a few things to work out, but they could start tomorrow. Tonight was for them.

A thought Thor seemed to share as he flipped Loki onto his back and proceeded to lose himself for the second time that night in the arms of his most precious treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
